minecraft_story_mode_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ruhi
'''Ruhi '''is one of the main protagonists in the MC:SM Rewritten Side Stories. She is the adoptive daughter of Radar and Nikki. Appearance Ruhi is a small girl at the age of 7 with pale skin and dainty legs. Her hair is a dark leather brown, which is a coincidental mix of Nikki and Radar's hair colors. She usually wears a gray-blue dress with a black sweater vest and knee socks with black, gray-blue-tipped shoes with tiny black bows. She also wears her father's bandanna on her head, with pigtails holding it in place with blue bows. Personality Ruhi is easily the cutest character in the Side Stories series. However, like her dad, she is extremely clever and observant. Unfortunately, this means she remembers her past a little too clearly. Sadly, Ruhi was a mere newborn when her parents died. Her mother died giving birth to her, and her father perished by the hand of an angry enderman on the way back from the hospital. Luckily for Ruhi, a worker at the orphanage passed by and was able to help her out before the situation worsened. Two years later, Radar and Nikki came by to adopt a child due to Nikki's infertility, and by chance, they chose Ruhi. Ever since, Ruhi has been shy about her new surroundings, but with love and care, she will eventually come out of her shell. Relationships Towards Nikki Ruhi loves her adoptive mother like any child would. However, she has a difficult time treating her like a mom, as the knowledge that she is not her biological mother is present. Nonetheless, Ruhi behaves like a good child, and never speaks out against her, treating her like a hero just as her cousins do. Towards Radar Ruhi is glad that her adoptive dad is relatable when it comes to brains. She is often picked on for being "the dopey nerd," but her father reminds her how there are no losers, only late-developing winners. Ruhi is fascinated at his own backstory, how he started out as a wimpy intern, but meeting Nikki changed his life. Towards Jesse and Petra Ruhi has a weak relationship with her aunt and uncle, as she has no clue how to treat them, upon never knowing uncles and aunts of her own. But once again, love and care will eventually carve the path to a better relationship. Towards Jet, Perry, and Nick Her cousins are all older than her, but as they are kids, she finds it easier to speak to them. They always have her back when she is picked on, and she always has THEIR back when they have troubles lacking some brainpower. Towards Lukas, Axel, Olivia, and Jenny These people are the kinds she is shyest around. Ruhi has always been wary of strangers, and she is yet to trust them. Abilites Speed Reading Ruhi is very good at reading. She learned to read in English, Villagerese, and a variety of other languages very quickly. She reads just as quick as she learns. She can read through an entire book series in the time span of 5 hours. Language Fluency Ruhi can speak several different languages, and she makes a great translator. General Knowledge Ruhi knows a LOT about the world she lives in. She can spout useful facts at any time faster than any child her age. Strengths Ruhi's passion for knowledge makes her as smart as a historical figure. With that kind of brain, she has potential of becoming a new kind of hero, one Minecraftia hasn't seen yet. Weaknesses Ruhi has a low self-worth. She often believes the things that people say about her, and it weighs her down. Her kindness and reluctance towards violence leaves her vulnerable to a number of things as well. Trivia * Ruhi's character is based off of Yui from the anime Sword Art Online (SAO). ** Coincidentally, they have very similar names. ** Ruhi's name was a partial mashup of Radar and Nikki's names. (The "R" coming from Radar, and the "I" coming from Nikki). * Ruhi was originally supposed to be Radar and Nikki's biological daughter, but after Shipper insisted on keeping Radki an innocent relationship (if you know what I mean), her role became adoptive. * Ruhi's concept design was created with the help of one of Shipper's most artistic friends, ArtistKamie. ** According to Kamie, the design of Ruhi is based on Kanna Kamui from Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid. * Ruhi originally had two twin siblings of her own, named Gizmo and Emerald, but they were cut from production last-second, as Shipper feared they would just copy off of Jesse and Petra's twins, Jet and Perry. ** Gizmo and Emerald were instead changed to Vice Principal Nikki's and Secretary Radar's fraternal twin children, from the Highschool AU. Category:Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:Protagonists